


Because Simon Is Always There (And Raphael Would Always Be There Too)

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, soft raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Raphael wasn't sure when he started liking Simon, until he realizes he always did.





	Because Simon Is Always There (And Raphael Would Always Be There Too)

     Raphael's entire history with Simon had been rocky at best. From Simon always needing to be saved because he kept sticking his neck out for those Shadowhunters, to Simon always talking his ear off. Raphael had never thought of Simon as a friend per se, but Simon was always somebody was always somebody who was just....there. 

     At first, he was an annoying nuisance, but eventually, Simon became somebody he could depend on. Simon was actually a great advisor when Raphael was struggling to be a proper diplomat to the Shadowhunters and other downworld factions. When he was stressed, Simon always took his mind off of things and was able to keep him grounded, calmed, and focused.

     Raphael didn't exactly notice when his perceptions of Simon had changed. He was happy when Simon made the decision to move back into the Hotel DuMort, and Raphael smiled and greeted him every time Simon returned home.

     On their days off, Raphael would join Simon on the couch of his room and watch whatever Simon was watching. Raphael never really got into his shows, but he liked how passionate Simon was about them. Simon would talk for an hour on end giving Raphael the backstory, filling him in on the context. While Raphael didn't exactly care, he liked hearing what Simon had to say. Raphael enjoyed the storytelling aspect of it, the detailed plot arcs, and hearing Simon analyze and critique the content, just as Raphael did with his favorite novels.

     And Simon reciprocated. Whenever Raphael read in the den, Simon would sit on the couch and ask Raphael questions about the novel. Raphael wasn't as good as going on detailed tangents about the material, but Simon was good at asking questions, and Raphael would answer everyone thoroughly. It slowed down his reading process, but Raphael didn't care as much as he used to. In fact, it made him appreciate the books more, being able to share his insight and have a second opinion on them. He spent more time on each book now, discussing it.

     It got to the point where Raphael was looking forward to seeing Simon each day. Simon's smile always made the dreary interior of the Hotel DuMort brighter. And Simon was becoming quite popular around the clan. It made Raphael happy he was making friends, but it did cut into his time with Simon individually. It seemed they would always get interrupted by someone who wanted to join in on the conversations because of Simon. Raphael definitely didn't get this much attention on his own. He was a respected leader, but people don't always like talking with their boss unless they have to. It actually bothered Raphael that everyone had grown on Simon because when he first arrived, they wanted nothing to do with him, and Raphael was the one who had to train him how to be a vampire. He was annoyed by Simon at the time, but he missed those days.

     There was a time where Raphael came into Simon's room. Raphael was going to ask him for some opinions on his trade deal with another clan, even though it as a smooth process with no problems. Raphael just wanted an excuse to talk to Simon, and he remembered being nervous about it, but he wasn't sure why. But when he entered Simon's room, he was sleeping peacefully, and Raphael just stood there in the doorway, staring. It was then he realized that he liked Simon. He had never liked anyone before, and that's why he didn't know how to process his recent feelings.

     But there he was, jealous of the empty space of air that got to linger and lay in Simon's bed next to him instead of Raphael himself. There was all of a sudden nothing Raphael wanted more than just to lay beside his crush, hold him tightly for hours, and never let him go.

     And it was in that moment Raphael experienced an epiphany of self-realization. Raphael was sad every day Simon left because he could never be certain if Simon would make it home safe, and that's why Raphael was always beaming with happiness whenever Simon did. It's why Raphael would lie about it being a chore to always come through and have to save Simon or protect him, when in reality, it was only a small fraction of the lengths Raphael would go to to make sure Simon stayed in his life. 

     Raphael thought about all of their moments on those couches. They were always so close, yet so far. The distance between them always seemed too great. There was always a longing to touch Simon and be touched in return. And Raphael wasn't going to put up with those distances anymore. Raphael marched over and crawled into Simon's bed, carefully. Simon gently opened his eyes, awakening from his slumber. He wasn't startled when he saw Raphael in his bed, and Raphael's heart felt like heavy iron. Simon should have freaked out and ran, or cursed him out. But instead, Simon smiled. He gave Raphael that same, glowing bright smile he always did. It was the most genuine and perfect thing Raphael had ever had the privilege to witness in his life.

     "Good morning," Simon said.

     Raphael scoffed out of surprise. The millions of things somebody could say to waking up and seeing their boss had broken into their bed after watching them sleep, and his silly fledgling says 'good morning'. Of all things, a joke, but Raphael wouldn't have expected anything less. This was the Simon he got to know, the one he cared for. Raphael hadn't planned what to say, he didn't think this through. He just knew it felt right. And there were millions of things Raphael could say to defend why he crawled next to Simon, and there were hundreds of excuses to make, but Raphael knew in his heart the one that would make the most sense.

     "I love you, Simon," Raphael said softly. 

     "I love you too, Raphael," Simon replied.

     Raphael cupped Simon's face and moved in for a kiss. Simon wrapped his arm around Raphael, and pulled him in closer in response. It wasn't wild, but it wasn't too chaste either. It was passionate and tender, and it was the perfect first kiss with a lifetime more to go.


End file.
